briarclanroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Extra Roleplay
Extra Roleplay! FoxClan Tomstar walked out of camp and just ran. He ran as fast as he could, then he slipped into a fox den, cracked his skull, and lost his five remaining lives in a short ammount of time. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 17:10, August 9, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Mistclaw was walking around the camp looking for Snowpaw. She finally found him. " We need to find and talk to Tomstar about how you need a mentor until I give birth. " She said to him, padding up. Littleleaf Happiness can only be achevied with trust 17:27, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Darkcrystal nodded. "You will be" He said Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 16:40, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Crowfeather's eyes got wide "Me?" He asked. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 16:48, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Darkcrystal nodded. "Yes" Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 16:49, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Crowfeather nodded. "Thank you." He said. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 16:50, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Darkcrystal shook his head. "I want to make sure that we should go and lay his body next to Limesplash" He ordered Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 17:14, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Crowfeather nodded, picked up Tomstar's body and buried it next to Limesplash. Cottonfur "Fine, starve, see if I care." -Mistyfoot 17:16, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Darkstar smiled. "We need to find where Lime went" He said 17:18, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Why?" Cinderpaw asked Cottonfur "Fine, starve, see if I care." -Mistyfoot 17:19, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- "She might have something to do with his death." Darkstar said 18:50, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Maybe." Crowfeather agreed. Cottonfur "Fine, starve, see if I care." -Mistyfoot 18:52, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- "WE know what she felt for him as Limesplash, she might hae wanted to get rid of it by killing him" He said 18:56, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Crowfeather nodded. Cottonfur "Fine, starve, see if I care." -Mistyfoot 18:57, August 13, 2012 (UTC) The Blazers!!! Sun looked up and saw her two daughters. She raced over to them. "My babies!" She cried and licked them between the ears. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 15:48, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Mommy!"Honey yelled. " Mommy!" Lime yelled Honey cat hugging Sun Lime "Old life is gone, so i'm back and better then ever" 15:50, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sun purred. .. Quail padded up, fully grown, over to his sisters. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 15:52, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Leaf alked up too highlights and all. "I hungey!" Leaf complained Lime "Old life is gone, so i'm back and better then ever" 15:55, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Complain to your mother." Sun purred and Ice padded out of the den. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 15:56, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Nah, Want to go steal some pery from Foxclan?" Leaf asked Lime and Honey Lime "Old life is gone, so i'm back and better then ever" 16:04, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sun stopped purring and got serious. "You will do no such thing." She snapped and Ice nodded. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 16:06, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lime laughed. "Who made you old?" Lime asked. And Moon left the Cottonfur for a sec. "I'd go but I have to watch the Clanie" She said sadly Lime "Old life is gone, so i'm back and better then ever" 16:08, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- "When I had you." Sun retorted. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 17:19, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- "If we take Quail can we go?" Honey begged Lime "Old life is gone, so i'm back and better then ever" 17:21, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- "How does that make it any better?" Sun asked. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 17:22, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Cause" Leaf said. "He'll stop us from getting our self's killed" Lime said 17:27, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- "You are not going to FoxClan." Sun said and burst into tears. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 17:28, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- "And why not!?" They asked at once Lime "Old life is gone, so i'm back and better then ever" 17:30, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Because I said no and I mean no!" Sun said through tears. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 17:31, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lime, Leaf and Honey grabbed Quail by his tail and dragged him towards Foxclan's territory Lime "Old life is gone, so i'm back and better then ever" 17:33, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sun ran over to Torn and buried her head into his fur. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 17:35, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Torn said. "they'll be fine he purreed into her eyes Lime "Old life is gone, so i'm back and better then ever" 17:37, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- "But thats exactly what happened when my father told me not to come here! What if we lose them forever?!" Sun sobbed. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 17:39, August 7, 2012 (UTC)